totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barbie
I want to make fanart of Elena and Chelsey (both very doll-like) staring at her awkwardly. XD My second fave character left in TDWTH?. :P It's fun to spray yourself with mace, it's fun to squeeze your mother's face, it's fun to mow your daddy's grass, it's fun to break things made of glass! 01:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) XD I'd like that fanart. But she is your second fav? I like her but I thought no one else did cause she never talks. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 02:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) IDC, her image and backstory are hilarious. XD She looks so pompous in her pic. XD My first fave left is Rosamond. It's fun to spray yourself with mace, it's fun to squeeze your mother's face, it's fun to mow your daddy's grass, it's fun to break things made of glass! 02:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) XD Well I'm glad your a Barbie fan. I thought the exact same thing when I saw her pic. And I love Rosamond too! Though I feel I've made her kinda minor in the last chapter. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 05:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I've only read the first chapter so far, but I feel sorry for Barbie after reading her bio. She tried to be the person everyone wanted her to be, not who she was. She needs to rediscover herself, and this could be a perfect platform for her character if Rhonda feels creative about her. Just a thought. Makes me think of Ozzy Ozbourne and his family. His kids seem nice if a bit messed up, and Dancing With the Stars helped his daughter find herself and feel better about herself, too. (She said so during an interview.) JustLittleOlMe 17:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad you've read the first chapter :DDDDD! Feel free to take your time. I think what you said about Barbie was so true. I hadn't even realized that. She does need to rediscover herself and I think she will (I'm not sure what you meant by platform because I have no heard the word used that way feel stupid for not :\) but I think you mean the show is her chance to rediscover herself). Barbie has a really shocking plot and I think what I have in store no one will guess. I hadn't know that about Ozzy Ozbourne's family but I can see the comparison between Ozzy's daughter and Barbie. [[User:Rhonda the stalker fan!|Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there!] 03:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, Barbie picture makes me think of an opera singer. It doesn't hurt the analogy that opera is a genre infamous for unhappy endings, or that "it isn't over until the fat lady sings" is a reference to the genre. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 06:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Perfect description - to rediscover herself is exactly what I meant. :D I'm using 'platform' like 'first step towards.' Gideon says 'springboard' and 'catalyst' are what he thinks when he hears 'platform' used this way. I've always had a soapbox image in my mind when I've heard it used, but that was in my parents' day, so it might very well be passe these days. (Don't ever feel stupid for not having heard a word or phrase. No one will ever know everything. And even at my age, learning is a necessity. Remember, until I came here a month ago I'd never actually used a wiki!) You'll be thrilled to know that I've reached chapter 6 already! I grew up with The Addams' Family *chuckles quietly* and identified somewhat with Wednesday Addams. That, her good nature and her 4 adoring cats have made me root for Rosamond to win. Also, I can't wait to read more since you've said that Barbie has a shocking plot coming up. Keep up the great work! JustLittleOlMe 07:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) XD Barbie does look like an opera singer. Those things do seem like Barbie. But who knows if she has a happy ending. @ Gideoncrawle I think Barbie might rediscover herself but I won't tell ;) (even though it kinda seems like I did). (And thank you, I feel a whole lot less embarrassed :) ) :DDDDDDDD I'm so glad you have! I hope you liked it! I love the original black and white Addams family (I love Mortica's actress). I'm glad you like Rosamond because I feel she might have become to much of a background character. Barbie's plot will be very interesting, I promise. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 02:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Am I the only one who thinks she looks like Adele? :P Owenandheatherfan is epicsause, and you know it. 18:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ...That's mean. :P Toadgamer80Everyone was wearing fingerless gloves. 18:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) OHF, how dare you insult Adele! >:{ Never surrender 19:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How is that mean? Adele is like my favorite singer. :P I'm just stating the resemblance. Owenandheatherfan is epicsause, and you know it. 20:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC)